The Descendant of Many Legends
by Gallade1206
Summary: (Also a DBZ crossover) Ryan, a young boy, is bullied by his ex-boyfriend before he goes home to practice magic his mother, and uncle Widget taught him, until he gets a mysterious message from a red-haired girl.


"You're nothing! Just go home and cry like you always do!" He kicked me several more times, then pulled me up by my hair and threw me back down. "What're you gonna do about it, huh?" I started crying. I hurt so much. He spit in my face and left me there. In pain, torn up, crying

I couldn't get up. Between my bruises, and my crying, I wasn't able to do anything else. Jared is so mean, why would he do something like this to me? I just couldn't get over it. 3 years after we broke up, he changed. we stopped hanging out and hen he started hanging out with THOSE people. The ones who used to pick on us, all the time. After that, he changed. He became a bully. He started calling me names, and taking my money, and today he just beat me up. I just wanted to talk to him, I asked him if he could stop. That's all I did. He did this to me. "Those people" I was talking about are notorious school bullies who seriously don't look like they should be in school. No one knows their real names, but we call them Joe Bob, Marrow Sucker, and Skull Eater, and they wear these silly name tags all the time. They act like they just came from prison, and act like they've seen death, even though they can't even read.

After I was able to re-gain my composure, I got up. AHH! Pain shot up through my leg as I got up. It hurt so much, I don't think I can walk, but I must trudge on.

Eventually, after 10 minutes of pain, walking, and weird glances, I finally made it home. Luckily my mother wasn't home, so I was able to get on a new set of clothes before she noticed. I went upstairs to my bedroom and opened up my dresser drawer to look for a new pair of pants, when my ball fell of the dresser. The ball is very special to me, my grandfather, Tien, gave it to me before he passed away. It's perfectly round, and orange, with 3 stars on it. It's all I have left to remember him by.

I got dressed quickly, cause I knew my mother would be home soon, but when I checked the clock, I realized there was still half an hour left before she came back home, I decided to practice my illusions.

In case you didn't know, my mother is a master illusionist, who works for, and partially owns The Nigt Cricus. The Night circus is a world re-nowned circus, where the best magic took place. My mother, and uncle Widget would tutor everyday to practice magic. My mother says magic, runs in my family, whatever that means. Both her, and my uncle say I will be one of the most powerful people, one day, but I doubt it.

I decided, that to practice, I will change my bedroom. my room is fair in size. nice medium room, a closet, a twin sized bed, with black crows painted on the wall, mid flight, headed towards a big green dragon painted on the ceiling. The crows are painted on 4 different backgrounds. the first background is the Night Cicrus. A black and white tent with a big, wonderfully crafted clock on the highest tent. in front of the tent, you see 2 people my mother knew very well, Celia, and Marco. The two are holding eachother like they're dancing together, slowly falling in love. The woman has long crow black hair, with a tophat, and a big ballgown. The dress is black, and slowly fades to white at the bottom. The boy, Marco, is wearing a suit, with a black bow tie. He is staring intently into her eyes, as if in a trance. Slowly, I move my fingers, and you can see them come to life. The 2 begin their dance as if it never ended. Marco twirls Celia mid-dance, before kissing her. As they kiss, You can see their love for eachother by the way they hold one another. The background slowly dissappears till nothing left but crows.

I look behind me, to see a house on a tiny island. On the side of the house you can see the words "Kame house" written on it. Also on the island, you can see a father, and a son. I dream about these 2 people, and feel like I know them personally. The father, has spiky black hair, with big round eyes, wearing an orange outfit with a symbol in Japanese that I don't quite know. His name is Goku. The son is small. Also with spiky black hair, and a similar outfit to his father's with a tail, but with a different symbol. His name is Gohan. They seem to be having fun together, laughing. The son is on Goku's back. I slowly move my eyes towards a yellow cloud, kinda further away, and it moves across the wall, removing everything that once existed of the family.

On the 2 other sides, are 2 different camps. To the left is a cabin. The cabin has a trident above the door, and in front of it are 2 people, who seem to be sparring. One of them is a girl with straight blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. She's wearing a short-sleeved orange T-shirt that says "Camp Half-blood", and khaki shorts. The other person was a boy with brown hair, and the prettiest sea green eyes, that almost made you taste the ocean. They were both holding up swords, but the buy's was golden, and was called Riptide. I raised my arms, and flooded the scene. I lowered my arms, and so did the water, till there was nothing left

I turned, to look at my last wall. AHH! I almost jumped out of my skin, when I saw a red-haired girl staring at me. She had a mixture, of blank, and worried expression on her face. Her eyes were empty, and her voice echoed through the room. "3 Heroes, but 64 stars, all over the world, near and far. Games of fear, World like tar, Through fire or ice must overcome,bring back the moon, bring back the sun".

My dragon on the celing started moving from wall to wall, before the horror was gone. But when she left the dragon kept moving, until it finally stopped, and dissappeared, leaving nothing but the black crows on my walls.


End file.
